La primera vez
by Shiorita
Summary: ¿Cuál fue la primera vez en que se fijó en ella? ¿Cuál fue en la que se enamoró perdidamente? Y es que, desde hace un tiempo, es Lily Potter quien ocupa todos los pensamientos del joven Scorpius. Reto post DH, la nueva generación, del foro Weird Sister.


La primera vez

**Hola. **

**Bueno, este es el primer fic que hago sobre la nueva generación. Es para el reto de Jackie-RiverPlate sobre la nueva generación, del foro Weird Sisters (link en mi profile).**

**Es un Scorpius&Lily, que espero que os guste. Aviso, Lily es la hija de Harry ¿eh? No su madre. **

**Creo que no tengo nada más que decir. Espero que os guste **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**La primera vez**

Puede que todo empezara cuando aquel viejo sombrero dijo su apellido en voz alta. Cuando las caras de todos los de su casa –y la de él incluido- se giraron para ver como la última de los Potter era colocada en Gryffindor. Pero no, está seguro de que no pudo ser aquella vez.

A lo mejor fue cuando él consiguió atrapar la snitch antes que su hermano James y sus ojos se encontraron en medio de aquella barahúnda de gritos. Su cara le pareció extrañamente hermosa, incluso con aquel triste brillo de la derrota que poseían sus ojos miel. Pero no, tampoco pudo ser aquel día, pues él sólo pensaba en la dicha de haber ganado.

¿Y si hubiera sido en esa ocasión? Cuando el mediano de los Potter se acercó a él para preguntarle aquella estupidez, aquella tontería que más tarde les haría amigos. Los labios de Albus se movieron en una pregunta tímida y curiosa, y Scorpius no pudo sino echarse a reír. Reír y repetir, estúpidamente, lo ya dicho.

_¿Qué cómo es estar en Slytherin? Pues igual que estar en Gryffindor o en el resto de las casas. Igual, con amigos, chicas, exámenes, profesores y partidos de Quidditch. _

Al menos eso es ahora, antes no. Cuando su padre estudiaba en Hogwarts estar en Slytherin era ser un maldito elitista y un hijo de mortífagos. Cuando su abuelo fue a Hogwarts ser Slytherin era ser poderoso, rico y ambicioso. Scorpius no quiere saber cómo era estar en Slytherin cuando Salazar fundó la casa; pues, aunque no lo dice, sabe que la gente aún no ha olvidado lo que pasó. Lo que ocurrió hace exactamente veintiséis años.

Una guerra, muchas muertes y ningún vencedor. Aunque ¿en qué guerra gana alguien?

Scorpius sacude la cabeza con pesar: se ha vuelto a ir del tema. Algo que le pasa a menudo. No puede ponerse a pensar en ella porque entonces acaba debatiendo consigo mismo sobre cualquier otra cosa. Algo nada bueno para un Slytherin, según su abuelo. Se peina el flequillo rubio platino con su mano derecha y lanza un largo suspiro. La chica de al lado le mira extrañada, pues Scorpius no es de los que se distraen, ni de los que se cansan ni de los que no estudian. De hecho el joven Malfoy es el único prefecto que parece haber nacido para desempeñar esa función: es, increíblemente, perfecto.

Sus ojos grises brillan a juego con su uniforme oscuro, y los colores verdes de la corbata y de su ropa se ven armónicos con su pelo claro. La piel de su rostro es tersa y suave a la vez, y sus labios piden a gritos la entrega de un beso que, nadie sabe por qué, él no quiere de nadie. O eso piensan, ya que esta falta de clara atracción hacia el sexo femenino ha creado algunos rumores –cuyo autor, Scorpius apostaría su Saeta de Fuego, es James Potter- sobre su supuesta homosexualidad.

Pero Scorpius no sólo parece perfecto en lo que al físico se refiere. Desde el primer día demostró ser hábil en todas las materias, astuto como alguien a quien se le confiere un sitio en Slytherin; y lo que más asombra a todos, es su desdén para los asuntos sobre la pureza de sangre.

Minerva McGonagall ha tenido muchas sorpresas en sus años de docencia, pero ninguno parece superar a aquel que atentó contra ella aquel día, cuando tanto Malfoy como Zabini se enzarzaron en una discusión sobre si los mestizos o los hijos de muggle debían poder llegar a puestos como el de Ministro de Magia.

_Esa historia ya está un poco pasada de moda, ¿no te parece?_- le soltó enfadado Scorpius a su compañero- _Además, si te fijas, es una auténtica chorrada. Todos los que tienen magia en su sangre es porque, alguna vez, la tuvieron. Sino quisieron padecer hemofilia o creyeron en el amor, me parece que su decisión es más respetable que cualquier posición que tengan nuestras familias._

McGonagall recuerda que lo siguiente que se oyó fue el sonido de la porcelana –que debía convertirse en un mirlo- estrellándose contra el suelo. Una tetera que había resbalado, justamente, desde sus dedos.

Un Malfoy justo, brillante y honrado. A Dumbledore le hubiera encantado ver aquello, pues incluso podía haber estado en Gryffindor. Pero el Sombrero se lo pensó bien y decidió mandarle a Slytherin, a la casa de sus padres.

Quizás le mandó allí por algo. Quizás había allí alguien que Scorpius tenía que conocer, una slytherin de quien enamorarse. Pero no, el Sombrero era solo un sombrero, viejo y mágico, pero un sombrero al fin y al cabo; que no sabía nada sobre visiones del futuro. Entonces, lo que hizo aquel trasto fue crearle un trauma y ponerle en un aprieto, piensa Scorpius. Porque nunca, nunca, nunca Scorpius Malfoy debió fijarse en ella.

Porque así ahora él estaría concentrado en su libro de Pociones con la mente puesta en los EXTASIS que cada día están más cerca y se aproximan a pasos agigantados. Porque así, ahora, él no estaría con la vista fija en el cabello rojo de una muchacha que, unos bancos más allá, estudia para los TIMOS, sin otra preocupación que aprobar esos dichosos exámenes con los que James lleva acojonándola desde que entró en el colegio.

Los ojos de Scorpius comienzan a dibujar su figura como un consumado artista que pinta un cuadro, fijándose en todo los detalles. Su pelo suelto, al aire, que le da aspecto de muñeca de porcelana, de niña a quien hay que proteger de todo mal; su frente lisa; su nariz pequeña; sus labios carnosos, que se vuelven finos y delicados cuando sonríe; su cuello esbelto, que deja escapar un aroma que lo vuelve loco; la línea de sus hombros; sus brazos, fuertes, como los de una cazadora. Y, con la respiración un poco más agitada, los ojos de Scorpius se fijan en los pechos de Lily, una puerta de su cuerpo que el joven Malfoy quiere alejar de cualquier tipejo que haya en Hogwarts, o fuera de él. Porque nadie se merece a Lily, nadie.

_Y menos tú_ –se repite a sí mismo y no puede evitar cerrar los ojos un momento.

Agacha la cabeza para volverse a concentrar, pero los ingredientes de la poción multijugos le parecen tan tediosos que levanta de nuevo la mirada y la vuelve a posar en su Venus personal. Esta vez en cambio se da cuenta de que no es el único que se ha percatado de a quién está mirando. Los ojos verdes de Albus le miran con curiosidad, y se levanta disimuladamente. Por suerte, está en la otra punta de la biblioteca y no se puede correr. Pero, justo al lado de Lily, alguien más ha notado la mirada que pesaba sobre la joven.

Su primo Hugo le da un codazo y ella levanta los ojos. El hijo de Draco se cree morir cuando Lily posa sus ojos en los de él. Sabe que esa mirada es un regalo, y también que tiene que irse antes de que alguien más se de cuenta de lo que está pasando, fuera y dentro de él. Pero algo le pide a gritos que se quede; algo, que ha hecho desaparecer a todos excepto a ellos dos de la sala.

A pesar de todo, cuando nota que un rubor comienza a trepar por sus mejillas, Scorpius se levanta y se aleja de allí diciéndole a Nott –el nuevo jefe de casa de Slytherin- que allí no se puede concentrar. Al poco rato alguien más ha salido detrás de Malfoy, con los ejercicios terminados.

Pero en ese tiempo a Scorpius le ha dado tiempo a salir a la calle y ahora, paseando a solas por el jardín, se pregunta qué puede hacer. Piensa en él; en sus padres –que aunque ellos no son unos maniáticos de la sangre, sus abuelos sí-; en Albus, a quien no puede dejar de considerar un amigo, a pesar del estrepitoso desastre que se ocasionó cuando éste quiso invitarle a pasar las navidades con ellos.

Entonces Scorpius cae en su error. ¡Ya sabe cuando fue el momento en que se enamoró de Lily Potter! Aquel día, en que, mientras rehacía la maleta para volver a Malfoy Manor, tanto Albus como Lily le acompañaron hasta la puerta de su casa.

-_Algún día, todos se calmarán y podrás venir_- le había prometido Albus, y Scorpius no pudo sino sonreír ante ello. Se miraron a los ojos y asintieron, confiando el uno en el otro.

Entonces Lily le abrazó, Scorpius aún recuerdo el tacto suave de su piel sobre su espalda y su pecho.

-_Yo le ayudaré_- le prometió –_para que puedas volver_.

Un sollozo acude a la garganta de Scorpius y éste intenta, en vano, aguantar las dos pequeñas lágrimas que se escapan entre sus pestañas. Es en ese momento cuando oye unos pasos detrás de él y, suponiendo que es Albus, decide sincerarse. Pero aún no puede darse la vuelta, aún no.

-Lo siento, de verdad. Nunca pensé que me podría pasar a mí esto, y nunca pretendí que ocurriera. Porque esto puede hacer daño a mucha gente: a ti, a mí, a nuestros padres, a ella. Pero me enamoré, y ya no puedo hacer nada por cambiarlo. Albus… -y sin esperar respuesta –me gusta tu hermana, y voy a luchar por ella.

No está muy seguro de lo que dice, pues no sabe a quien aprecia mucho a Albus, pero lo que siente por Lily ya dura demasiado. O se olvida de ella, o lucha por ella; con todas sus consecuencias.

-Espero que seas valiente, porque aún me cuesta imaginar la cara que pondrá mi padre cuando le diga que el Slytherin que trajo Albus por Navidad es precisamente mi novio.

La voz de Lily le sobresalta y se da la vuelta bruscamente. Se pasa el antebrazo por sus ojos con la clara intención de borrar cualquier rastro de lágrimas pero Lily es más rápida, y le coge las manos. Con una delicada ternura envuelve en sus dedos las dos perlas de sal que han caído de sus ojos y posa sus pupilas en él.

Durante un tiempo Scorpius no sabe quien es, qué hace ahí, y porque una musa de la belleza le está besando; aunque, para ser sinceros, tampoco le importa mucho.

Sin embargo… ¿Cuándo le empezó a gustar Lily? Quizás fue la primera vez que la vio; porque ahora, cada vez que la mira de nuevo, se vuelve a enamorar.


End file.
